1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to xerographic printing machine technology and more particularly, the invention relates to a simple, fast and easy procedure for handling a photoreceptor belt as typically used in a xerographic apparatus so as to substantially prevent any damage to the belt during handling.
A large belt type photoreceptor as used in xerographic copying machines is very flexible and unwieldy for one person to handle without causing some damage to the belt during handling and thereby incurring resulting copy quality defects. The belt drive system in machines using a large belt is constructed with multiple components whose edges present obstacles to simply and easily sliding of a belt onto the belt drive and support system. The edges of an AMAT belt, for example, tend to curl inward causing the edges to catch on the machine hardware, thereby creating a kink in the imaging area of the photoreceptor. The embodiments described herein provide a procedure for evenly distributing the load evenly over a large area when holding a photoreceptor belt. The embodiments described herein can be used, for example, in manufacturing when a xerographic machine is initially outfitted with a photoreceptor, and can also be used in the field by technical representative who are in the process of replacing photoreceptor belts in xerographic machines. Also, the invention can be used in belt finishing areas of a manufacturing process for photoreceptor belts where inspections occur before packaging, or wherever a belt needs to be handled.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Electrophotographic printing is a well known method of copying or printing documents by exposing a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptor to an optical light image of an original document, discharging the photoreceptor to create an electrostatic latent image of the original document on the photoreceptor""s surface, selectively adhering toner to the latent image, and transferring the resulting toner pattern from the photoreceptor, either directly to a marking substrate such as a sheet of paper, or indirectly to a marking substrate after an intermediate transfer step. The transferred toner powder image is subsequently fused to the marking substrate using heat and/or pressure to make the image permanent. Finally, the surface of the photoreceptor is cleaned of residual materials and recharged in preparation for the creation of another image.
Multi-color electrophotographic printing is substantially identical to the foregoing process of black and white printing. However, rather than forming a single latent image on the photoconductive surface, successive latent images corresponding to different colors are recorded thereon. Each single color electrostatic latent image is developed with toner of a color complimentary thereto. This process is repeated a plurality of cycles for the production of different colored images and their respective complimentarily colored toner. Each single color toner image is transferred to the copy sheet in superimposed registration with the prior toner image.
This creates a multi-layered toner image on the copy sheet. Thereafter, the multi-layered toner image is permanently affixed to the copy sheet creating a color copy. The developer material may be a liquid or a powder material.
In the xerographic type processes described above the photoreceptor can be in the form of a belt that is both driven and positioned within the electrophotographic apparatus by a drive system (and corresponding supporting structure) which drives and supports the photoconductor belt in the xerographic apparatus.
By providing the above drive system and support member, the photoconductive belt is driven and positioned at a predetermined location relative to the associated light source during exposure thereof. Moreover, the above drive frame and support member smoothes out the photoconductive belt as such belt is advanced through the imaging zone. As a result, the frame and support member provides for registration of the photoconductive member within the machine thereby reducing magnification and focus errors.
The drive frame and support member is positioned substantially adjacent to the photoconductor in the imaging zone during normal operation of the machine. When it is desired to replace the photoconductor, due to wear or damage, the drive frame and support member may be temporarily positioned away from the photoconductive belt to assist in removal of the old photoconductor from the machine. After installation of a new photoreceptor it is necessary to reposition the drive frame and support member back to a location substantially adjacent the photoconductor.
One problem which may occur during the above described procedure is failure of the person who is performing the photoconductor belt replacement (normally a service technician), to avoid damaging and forming kinks in the relatively delicate edges of the photoreceptor belt when the belt is mounted on the frame and support structure upon which the belt is driven and supported within the electrophotographic apparatus. It is desirable to minimize physical damage to the photoreceptor belt during handling of the belt; minimize the costly replacement of the photoreceptor belt; minimize possible printing or copy defects due to damage of the belt; and minimize adding to the overall aggregate service cost associated with maintenance of the electrophotographic printing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,717 describes a bracket within an electrophotographic apparatus that is adapted to pivot so as to facilitate removal of a photoconductive belt.
Accordingly, it is a primary advantage of the embodiments described herein to provide a system which prevents damage to a belt photoreceptor while it is being handled. Other advantages include providing a means to make it simpler to mount and position a photoconductive belt within an electrophotographic apparatus such that during the process of handling the belt any damage to the belt will be avoided, thereby avoiding poor copy quality due to a damaged photoconductor; and minimizing adding to the aggregate service cost associated with maintenance of an electrophotographic printing apparatus particularly with regard to the replacement of a photoconductive belt. Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in addition will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention in accordance with the various features and combinations as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the advantages described herein the inventive features as embodied by the present invention include a system for handling of a photoreceptor belt by distributing pressure points on the belt over a large area such that physical damage to the belt during handling is minimized. The system comprises a photoreceptor belt and a handling belt. The handling belt includes outer surface that is positioned under and in contiguous relation to the inside surface of the photoreceptor belt. An edge of the handling belt includes at least one tab member projecting therefrom, and a taper projecting from the edge of the handling belt inwardly. The tab member and the taper are adapted to assist the handling belt to be positioned within the photoreceptor belt.